kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nash Gold Jr./@comment-49.144.189.164-20160316054910
Lemme try to continue where you left, I like where the story is heading... ( btw I'm a different anon): After they got back from Japan to USA, Jabberwock quickly went to a local b-ball court. Nick was so desperate to find out what zone really is. Nash told him to shut up as he will show it to them. He challenged the 4 starters who fought VS back in Japan, who were namely: Silver, Nickel, Platinum, & Copper to a 1 vs 4 Handicap match, the first one to score 21 points win. Silver & the others cringed & laughed their ass off, "Are you serious Nash??!!", "You got to be kiddin me!!","Nash we know that you're the captain & all, but if you think you'll outwit us just by entering this "Zone" of yours, then you're wrong, we're gonna beat yo ass up, we'll destroy you." Nash smirked & said "Thats my line idiot, prepare yourselves, I'm gonna go at my full strength, you can't stop me now." The others replied, "So are we!!". Nash is the 1st one who plays offence, while the other 4 play defence, they get uneasy & a shallow & eerie presence from Nash. Nash concentrated & goes deeper into the zone, right in front of him is a big door, he forced it open, & it seemed so easy from the start. It's like the door opened by itself. Behold, Nash in the zone while activating his Belial Eye!! "From then on, I'm gonna go at my 100%, so try to stop me now, but I know you couldn't" said Nash arrogantly, as sparkling currents of electricity emits from his eyes, w/ an accent of light blue. Silver gets mocked & tried to stop Nash, despite the latter's intimidation. Nash, w/out any hesitation, quickly released a 3-pointer from way downtown, but Silver's reflexes are fast, he contested Nash's shot, but instead did a foul, there was contact, the basket goes in, nothing but net. It was a 4-point play. Nash converted AND1 (FT goes in). Nash was too conceited of himself & said, "You got to try harder than that to stop me now at my top (or best) form". Silver gritted his teeth as he was humiliated once more. Silver's team now runs the offence. Silver told Nick to give him the ball, w/c the latter did. Silver is facing Nash one-on-one, despite the other 3 players being open, but Silver is still a ballhog, no matter what, he runs an iso play, but as soon as he got past by Nash, he drive to the basket and was about to dunk, but got denied by the chasedown block by Nash, off the backboard. "Get that weak stuff outta here!!" said Nash. Jason was humiliated once again, his inner animal instincts had got into him, he is now utilizing his animal instincts. The pressure of Silver changed the atmosphere in the court. His teammates had felt it too. ButNash facing Silver, he was chill as fuck, from then on, Silver knew he fucked up. Nash did an anklebreaking crossover on Jason, he left Jason in the dust, he did a spin move to get past 2 defenders, then did a lay-up. His teammates were fazed, its as if time has stopped, there's nothing they can do to stop Nash. They did all their best, they did an attempt for an alley-oop play, but Nash still is able to reject the ball, swatting it down. Nash keeps on attacking the basket fiercely, if he gets open shots, then he'll shoot, if he gets an open lane, then he'll drive to the basket, but Nash prefers isolation.On Defence, he'll play passing lanes, block shots, steal on-ball, and still manage to strip it down when inbounding the ball. The heated matchup continues. It wasn't a handicapped match but a one-sided match. Nash didn't even break a sweat, the other 4 are on the ground heavily exhausted & sweating. Final Score is 21-0 "So this is what real power feels like, I haven't felt power like this before, no one can stop me now" ,Nash said . Nash assures victory. From then on, there's dreadly rumors spreading around USA, its about a streetball team taking over and dominating in the b-ball world, even a top-tier NBA Team is having a rough time agains them. For some reason , there's this blonde guy who's dominating in the court everytime he steps in and play, the name's Nash Gold Jr.